This invention relates to a mixing system, particularly for use with foodstuffs in which an additive such as flavoring, for example, salt or a spice, or a token or the like is added to the food stuff prior to packaging.
Apparatus for adding flavoring to snack food items such as potato-based or corn-based items have been described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 4-35132 and 2689139 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,593 and 5,846,324. In these prior are apparatus, items such as potato chips taken out of a frying machine are introduced into a rotary drum and a seasoning material is added at a specified ratio to mix them together. Whenever a different kind of flavoring material is to be used, it is necessary to wash all components downstream of the flavoring apparatus. This typically includes a weighing machine for dividing received items into batches of a specified weight to be made into individual packaged products.
It now goes without saying that washing all these devices on the downstream side is both cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, since all these devices must be stopped during such a washing operation, it has a significantly adverse effect on the productivity of the system.
When devices on a production line are to be washed, the one on the upstream side is stopped first but those on the downstream side are allowed to continue operating until the products being processed thereby are all discharged. Since the operator cannot exactly control the number of finally outputted products before the system is completely stopped, there may be left a container which is only incompletely filled with finished products.
Furthermore, the adding of an additive slows down production time, particularly where more than one additive is required.